Anthony T. Stark
Present Day campaign. As one of the founding fathers of the Avengers, Tony's journey into family life drives away many of his allies and brings in a bevy of killers and outcasts, dubbed the Misfit Avengers. After constant infidelity, adopting more than 10 adults into his family and accruing more lawsuits than he could manage, Tony gives up his chaotic lifestyle as a playboy in New York to fight crime in a grassroots campaign with others in Europe. However, trouble in New York has caused Tony to return to a city he had left for dead and has drawn his ire. Abilities (inside base Armor) Powers and Abilities: Supernatural survivability, flight, durability, strength, energy projection, speed, regeneration and psionic resistances. Weaknesses: Has a weakness for women at any time, regardless of his relational status. He is also prone to mood swings, prompting him to retire his Ironman armor and become a completely different person towards his family and friends. Along with his mood swings, he is prone to giving up on things that he cares about and suicidal behavior, acting on both of these regularly. Destructive Capacity: Large Building+ Level Range: Melee Range, a mile with repulsors. Speed: Human walking speed, Mach 10,000 Flight, Almost Mid Relativistic melee - able to react to Mach 10,000+ (7%c roughly) attacks within "melee range". Strength: Unknown. Displaying typical strength levels around six tons, he has hurt Superman-level characters with his punches. Stamina: Human Durability: Likely Town Level, as it has been shown to come apart under repeated blows from lesser superhumans. He has Small Building+ level durability underneath the armor, having been shown surviving explosions without armor, and going hours without his arc reactor at the brink of death. Regeneration: Mid-Low: Able to heal wounds that would normally leave large scars. Standard Equipment: Whatever armor he brings to the battle (usually his Extremis suit). Intelligence: Gifted computer technician, expert seducer, natural leadership, effective strategist. Psychology Tony was born with chronic depression and intrusive thoughts, which onset at puberty. The latter often causes Tony to feel as if he is an irredeemable monster, due to being unable to differentiate if he is in fact the murderer that his illness causes him to appear as. Biography Anthony Trevor Stark had a stress free life growing up, and lived a lavish life of polite indulgence. However Tony noticed the distinct lack of excitement in his life, and this led him to thirst for drama and real human interactions. He began watching reality television shows as a teenager and took an interest into fighting at school. Despite this, Tony's genius did not go unnoticed. Offered a full-ride at the Carnegie Mellon University for robotics, Tony completed his courses simultaneously with his high school work. Upon graduating, Tony found recreational drugs and delved into until his parents' deaths in a HYDRA assassination. Awoken from his stupor, Tony focused on business management and learned how to control Stark Industries, steering the company towards U.S. defense contracts and ballistics manufacturing.Then, Tony went through his well-known history. Abduction, created his first Iron-Man suit, fought his way out, and later on, founded the Avengers. Crimefighting Upon completion of the Avengers, Tony fell in love with Russian spy Natasha Romanoff and had his first child, Elana. She informed Tony that his parents had been killed by HYDRA. As Tony balanced his responsibilities of saving the world and fatherhood, members of the team started to fall away. At some point there were no restriction as to who could join, which resulted in the Misfit Avengers - a band of bullies and temperamental killers. As time went on, Tony found himself leaving less and less and becoming more involved with the antics of the heroines who came to visit him. Tony's life became a struggle to keep his wily daughter under control, prevent Loki from attacking, and make sure that the reality warpers were happy, which led to the resurgence of his alcoholism. He began having extra-marital affairs, which led to the death of his marriage. Most of Tony's missions were carried out against HYDRA installations, robotic armadas, Asgardian attacks, or dealing with Umbrella bio-contaminants breaching into public areas. He felt that missions beneath that level of significance weren't worth his time, which was an attitude and an apathy that he instilled within his team. Post Misfits Eventually, Tony found himself ejected by the people in the Telecommunications tower. After the conflict that brought the Avengers against the state of New York, Tony had everyone leave so that the place could escape Mayor Luthor's watchful eye. It was at that time that Tony realized that he was not happy. Handing Elana the keys, he told her 'I quit,' and left New York for several years. Tony spends the majority of his time working with other teams. Shift to Antagonism After having been attacked by Loki in wintry Europe, Tony is informed by Jarvis that his security files had been hacked by Angel Averly. This act of espionage stirred his anger and led to several confrontations between the two, which soon evolved into a very personal rivalry. Tony was used to working with Peter so long that he would frequently call Zachary by the same name. After the Tragedy on W. 123rd Street and the subsequent smear campaign that Lex launched against Tony, Tony defended himself and ran out of compassion for anyone that he used to work with. This included Lauren, whom he had met only a handful of times. Category:Humans Category:Self-Oriented Characters Category:State Level